This invention relates to improvements in devices and method for correcting female stress urinary incontinence.
Currently accepted methods for surgically correcting anatomic defects leading to stress urinary incontinence involve various suturing techniques for elevating the urethrovesical junction (UVJ). Such surgical procedures generally include abdominal incision and require that the patient be hospitalized.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved device for correcting female stress urinary incontinence which includes a correcting element for elevating the UVJ and an improved method for implanting a correcting element through the vagina to elevate the UVJ without abdominal incision. It is a further aim of the invention to provide a method for correcting stress urinary incontinence which may be performed as an outpatient procedure to eliminate the need for hospitalization.